<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光奥尔/巨龙与夜风 by sonoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556126">光奥尔/巨龙与夜风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda'>sonoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档<br/>作于2019.9</p><p>公式光和奥尔什方<br/>剧情捏造，4.0中后期背景，可能是个童话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光奥尔/巨龙与夜风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　一开始不过被野草划伤了小腿，浅浅一道伤口，对光之战士来说就是家常便饭，光连想去包扎一下的念头也没有，哪想却再没好过，时间愈久愈是疼痛难熬，到夜深人静的时候腿连床铺都碰不得，一碰就钻心蚀骨的痛。光不清原因是什么，伙伴们建议他去看看医生，还说大家都很关心他希望他早日康复。</p><p>　　给他看病的是个赤脚医生，早年在战火中失去了两根手指，后来就一直在茨孤村周围流浪，是远近闻名的神医。医生对着他的伤口细细观察，盘问他在哪里受的伤，剩下的三根手指有规律的敲击着桌面，最终他把光带到个没人的小房间，一脸凝重的叹到：这是延夏神话中的诅咒之草，人一旦被割伤，就永远也没有解开的机会了，只能等着伤口烂致骨髓蔓延全身，在无尽的痛苦折磨中死去。</p><p>　　医生还说，最后的时间去做点想做的事吧，能开心点便是最好的解药了。</p><p>　　光从房间里出来，他们问他怎么样，光摇摇头还是没有说出来，他告诉他们，不是多严重的伤，涂点药注意休息就好。</p><p>　　大战在即，没有时间留给他考虑这些，谁也不知道明天死掉的会不会是自己，再多说也无益。</p><p>　　可说一点也不在意却不可能。<br/>
　　半夜三更的时候光跑到马厩那里，找到了自己的坐骑小黑鸟。这只小陆行鸟要比以前胖多了，翅膀还是小小短短，眯着眼睛在打盹，听到他的靠近亲昵的小声叫他，又蹭了蹭他的手心。别人都奇怪如神般强大的光之战士，为什么一直都骑着这只没有气势的小黑鸟，明明他收服的坐骑多的数不清楚，却还是只肯用这只，光总是说待得久了，生出感情了而已。</p><p>　　他是撒了慌。感情是真的，不是对鸟。</p><p>　　第一次骑上小黑鸟是在伊修加德皇都，奥尔什方送给他，告诉他这个小鸟可以载他去飞，那些都是不能忘记的事。以前光常常骑着它去巨龙首，一到营地门口就把它拴起来，脚步轻快的去找奥尔什方聊天，喝着他温好的酒，享受以前从未有过以后也再也没有的惬意时光。</p><p>　　那时候就喜欢上了。</p><p>　　光不是个很会克制的人，他知道自己对挚友动了不该有的心思，知道自己不能如此，却总想再亲近一点。</p><p>　　就算是旅途中送封信路过雪之家，他都要停下来去跟奥尔什方打个招呼，蓝发精灵一如既往热情温柔，得知他要去送信，还建议他归途能在这里留宿一晚。当天光就从格里达尼亚赶了回来，天色才刚暗，小黑鸟被他催的浑身冒汗大喘气，他却没事人一样轻手轻脚找到奥尔什方的住处，大剌剌的往还在处理事务挚友身边一坐，撑着下巴看他，奥尔什方也对他见怪不怪，给他倒了茶，便自己做自己的事情去了。光看着精灵漂亮的耳朵尖，在烛光下反射着温柔的暖黄色，有一搭没一搭的给对方讲最近遇到的趣事，精灵不时停下笔看他，对他笑，蓝色眼眸里是一片一望无际的海。</p><p>　　多美啊，光在心里说，多想这片海只属于自己。</p><p>　　夜宵下酒菜配酒，奥尔什方坐他身旁，两个人围着小火炉聊天。库尔扎斯太冷，初到这里的时候光总被冻的四肢冰冷握不住武器，现在却浑身发热烫到面颊，精灵比他要高许多，肩膀贴肩膀坐也会稍稍有高度差，光几乎要因为相接触的地方的跳起来，却按捺住心中的汹涌澎湃，精灵说最近福尔唐伯爵受到教皇重视，什么什么什么，光都再也听不清了，他只一个劲的喝酒，雪之家的酒永远好喝。然后他就醉了，无意故意混杂在一起，他看着眼前重影的火光，脑袋一歪，准确无误地落在了挚友肩膀上。反正都是麻烦他，索性麻烦到底咯。</p><p>　　他听到奥尔什方有点惊讶的问：光？你喝醉了吗。声音依旧是温柔，他不用抬眼就知道对方的表情，光脑袋微微晃了两下，嘴里嘟哝了几个字，一副醉的不能自已的样子。</p><p>　　奥尔什方摇头叹着气，他竟然没有第一时间把这个醉汉从自己身上推开安置到他该去的地方，精灵保持着这个姿势，不知出于何种心理保持这个姿势悠闲地喝起了酒，久到光都怀疑对方识别了他的拙劣演技。</p><p>　　柴火发出滋滋的声音，房间里陷入安静，平和又温馨，光心里直打鼓。</p><p>　　好在终于奥尔什方还是起身，他先把桌子上的酒菜都收起来，没有叫佣人来处理，说是不能被别人看到艾欧泽亚的英雄这幅丢人的样子，那可真是要传遍整个大陆的闲话了，光听他这么说，耳朵害臊都充了血。</p><p>　　奥尔什方搬他到自己的床上，似乎有一点点吃力，光合眼睛装死，本来装的好好的，却在对方把手伸到他领口里的时候猛然睁开了眼。奥尔什方惊讶的看着他收回手，光你你了半天，才说出了你干什么。</p><p>　　给你换睡衣，你想穿着盔甲睡一晚上吗，奥尔什方问。</p><p>　　光放下了那颗快要跳出来的心，失望的乖乖点头，不过这么一出，他再也不能让对方来帮自己脱衣服。</p><p>　　我来吧，我可以，光说。</p><p>　　奥尔什方挑眉，你真的可以？</p><p>　　光又犹豫了一瞬，突然弹跳起来躲进小房间去。没别的原因，下半身的伙计直挺挺的站了起来，这可不能让奥尔什方看到。光换了衣服，顺便找来清水冲了冲，等那股热意消停下来才又回到房间。</p><p>　　奥尔什方已经躺下了，他躺在床的一边，留下好大一个空位给光。光不好意思的搓搓脸，喝醉了真抱歉，刚冲了个澡清醒一下。</p><p>　　我以为你不回来了，奥尔什方笑。</p><p>　　光钻进被子里，我不回来，还能去哪。<br/>
我没有地方可去，你把我捡回来，那我唯一的归处就是你。</p><p>　　睡吧，奥尔什方说，不早了。</p><p>　　嗯。光轻轻回应。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　库尔扎斯的夜晚总是大雪狂风，呼啸不停，远处隐隐约约传来巨龙的咆哮，本应是让人恐惧不安的氛围，光却一点焦虑也没有，奥尔什方躺在他身旁，呼吸逐渐平稳规律，他便瞅准时机翻个身，再靠近一点，就像睡着无意识的动作一样，把精灵轻轻圈在怀里。他嗅着精灵的头发，那清冷的淡香充满他的鼻腔，他多想就这么给他一吻，最终却什么也没做就睡着了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　光睁开眼，依旧是夜晚，天空很高坠满了星星，延夏的晚上一点也不冷，吹着温柔的夜风，腿上的伤口依旧疼痛难忍。光把身体努力埋进黑陆行鸟的羽毛里，他把头靠在进小黑鸟脖子处，用轻的不能再轻的声音说，我们回伊修加德，好不好。</p><p>　　没有回应。</p><p>　　<br/>
*</p><p>　　</p><p>　　光之战士失踪了，在延夏起义胜利之后，马厩里的小黑鸟还在，背包行李一样没缺，但人却凭空消失了。有村民说好像见过他，最终又说可能是认错了，莉瑟急的要哭出来，阿尔菲诺在房间里面打转，阿丽塞被医生叫过去说了什么，再出来的时候面如死灰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们的英雄再也回不来了。</p><p>　</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　多灾多难之相，怕是一辈子要劳碌而终…老人颤颤巍巍的翻过光的手，半晌又道，不过年轻人你倒是命硬，也不知道是好是坏，还得累个几十年咯。</p><p>　　光皱起眉头，刚想抽回手，老人却狠狠揪住他，光根本没有力气抵抗就被拉到近前，他的诅咒已经深入到了骨髓，一只腿没了知觉，他自觉命不久矣，一个人离开了伙伴们，只想找个没人的地方结束掉自己，却在黄金港被一名算命先生缠上了，这老人贴着他的脸看了一会，年轻人我看你印堂发黑，想必最近有血光之灾呀。</p><p> </p><p>　　我没钱，光道，一分钱也没有，身患不治之症，时日无多，请老人家别再为难。</p><p>　　这怎么能叫不治之症呢？！老人声音高了好几度变得刺耳，气坏了似的跺脚，才多大就钱不离口，老夫像是这么肤浅的人吗？你这是错看了庸医才落得如此下场，千万别着了他的道。你从西方来，好多东方的事情不清楚。老夫是看你面善才出手相救，你可别这么没眼力见儿。</p><p>　　老人见光还在犹疑，继续指着他道，我就不说你身上还有怎么一点破钱，就你藏在胸口的东西，怕是比你全身带着的都宝贝吧，怎么样，你什么都不带，只拿了它去赴死，我没猜错吧？<br/>
　　</p><p>　　放在光胸口的是一封信，不是什么金贵之前的东西，虽说老人说的这些根别的骗子信口胡诌的差不了太多，可光终归累了，不想在费力气和老人周旋，他便静静等待老人的后文。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　…你只不过中了毒，好好用解药，没几天就能恢复好了……唉，就是这解药不好获得，我看你不解毒只有月余能活，又不舍你天资过人，才决定给你指点一二。哎，你自己问问自己，难道就想这样结束一切吗。</p><p>　　<br/>
　　我不想，光摸了摸胸口，那里仿佛压了颗巨石，他分明觉得自己只有一两天能活，这老人却说他还能活一个月，又说他是中毒有药可解，不论什么人都会又报了点希望吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　老人从怀中掏出一个瓷瓶，从里面倒出一个滚圆的药丸来，吃了这枚药，普通人就可解此毒了，但你不一样，你经历的遗憾太多，郁结于心，自身力量又过于强大，若不是遇见我，你便是无药可救了。</p><p>　　那依老人家所言，我该如何是好？</p><p>　　你跟着我来吧，记住，再醒来时不管见到了什么，还记得什么，都要再别留遗憾。</p><p>　　老人身型逐渐飘忽，光一瘸一拐的咬牙跟在他身后，一只手放在心口，那里紧贴着奥尔什方写给他的信。忽然浓雾袭来，逐渐弥漫将他吞没。</p><p>　　<br/>
*</p><p>　　</p><p>　　巨龙首的风暴还没有停止，光在呼啸声中醒来，一瞬间有种恍若隔世的感觉，他再努力回想，却又什么都想不起来。奥尔什方还在睡，不知道什么时候两人变成了相拥的姿势，精灵长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，温热的呼吸喷在光脸上，让光呼吸也急促起来。<br/>
　　</p><p>　他凑上去，脑子里乱成一团，此时不做还待何时，于是光找准位置，小心翼翼的闭上眼睛吻了上去。</p><p>　　奥尔什方的唇冰凉柔软，薄薄两片，亲上去如同触电的感觉，光呼吸一滞，鬼迷心窍的撬开了精灵的唇，轻柔的吮吸舔咬着，这滋味简直太美妙，没一会光就得意忘了形，等他再睁开眼，对上的就是那双大海般湛蓝的眼眸。</p><p>　　…完了。光头皮发麻瞪大眼睛想要离开，精灵的唇却又贴了过来，学着刚才的光一样亲吻他，光脑内彻底炸了烟花，狠狠回吻，在两人的唇舌间吮吸纠缠，滋滋水声在房间回荡。直到被奥尔什方喘着气推开，光才晕乎乎反应过来发生了什么。</p><p>　　你早就醒了？光喘着粗气，他看见奥尔什方脸颊泛红，嘴唇湿漉漉又红肿。</p><p>　　是啊，奥尔什方与他对视露出笑容。</p><p>　　光看到那双蓝眸里清晰的映出了自己的倒影，就那个，他嗫嚅半天终于鼓起勇气，奥尔什方.灰石，我喜欢你很久了。</p><p>　　他的精灵看着他眨了眨眼，笑容更盛说，我一直以为你不喜欢我，所以我也没有说。</p><p>　　怎么会！光惊叫起来仿佛听到了笑话，然后才读懂了那句话的信息量，所以说、你、你也？</p><p>　　说来惭愧。精灵凑过来，一个硬硬的东西抵在光腿上，同时，光的东西也顶在了奥尔什方肚子上，他们相视一笑。</p><p>　　“我也喜欢你啊，光。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
*尾声<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　毒彻底的解了，光之战士谢过老人，马不停蹄的赶了回去，他不记得老人怎样帮他解了毒，不过等之后一切结束，他会再来专程感谢老人一次，而现在，他还要继续前进。</p><p>　　因为有人说过不论什么样的困难，都不会将他击倒，不仅仅是这次旅程，还有未来的无数次，只要有心前进，就算遇到壁垒，也会有人伸出援手。</p><p>　　他得打起精神露出笑容，去和许久未见的同伴汇合了。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>